I Kissed A Dog
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first Bolt fanfic! Enjoy this! You'll totally LOL!


I Kissed A Dog

by: Terrell James

On one night, Mittens was falling asleep in Penny's room next to Bolt and then a few hours later, she went into a dream about her and Bolt together.

_It started in the alley somewhere in New York City and she and Bolt were prancing around each other, chasing each other and just goofing off, having fun._

_Then, it got serious. Bolt stared deeply in Mitten's green eyes and she stared in Bolt's brown eyes and he said, "You know, you eyes look so beautiful in this side of New York."_

_Mittens giggled sheepishly and told him, "Thanks. My eyes like your eyes back. You know why they say New York City is the city that never sleeps?"_

_Bolt stared at her, a little confused and asked, "Why?"_

_"Because when all of New York never sleeps, neither does seeing... you and me together. When we first met, back then, I laid my eyes on you for the first time ever. Like we were enimies, but now, we're lovers... between a cat and a dog." explained Mittens._

_Bolt sighed and said to Mittens, "I didn't know that you felt this way about me."_

_"I kept it inside of you for so long and I'm gonna give you many reasons why I keep wasting my time with you." _

_"Give it to me, baby."_

_"I love you, Bolt."_

_"I love you, too, Mittens."_

_Bolt and Mittens were staring at each other and they got closer to their faces and gave each other a kiss... on the mouth. It lasted for 2 minutes until Bolt opened his eyes and got lost in her eyes. They looked at each other and Bolt said, "That took my breath away."_

_"You want some more?" asked Mittens._

_"I want some more of what you gave me, and this time... make it something that I can remember." said Bolt._

_Then, they leaned for yet another kiss on the mouth and however, it lasted for 12 seconds._

Back in reality, Mittens screamed loudly after being awaken by what would be the most disturbing dream-- scratch that-- nightmare for her. The screams awoke both Bolt and Rhino. She started panting frantically, knowing she may have mixed feelings for Bolt, but doesn't show it.

Bolt groaned sleepily and asked, "What up with the screaming?"

Mittens stared at Bolt, nervously and thought that what happened in her dream was real and she kept it to herself, and she finally explained, "Nothing. Just saw a rat."

"Hey! Who you calling a rat?" asked Rhino, angrily.

"Certainly not you, wonder rodent." said Mittens, sarcastically.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"All right, guys. Can we all go back to sleep, please?" asked Bolt.

"Whatever. I'll be outside if you need me, in case, Mini Dawson's Creek here doesn't follow me, snoring his head off." said Mittens, as she walked off of Penny's room.

Rhino, offended by that comment, followed her around until she went outside. When she turned around, she sees him following him around. He got in her face, with an angry look and asked, "Okay, cat. What's up with the 'tude?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Mittens, angrily.

"If something's bugging you, tell me what it is." answered Rhino.

"You, to start off with."

Rhino laughed sarcastically and said, "Very funny." Looking serious, he crossed his arms and asked, "What's really bothering you, cat? And this time, don't let it involve me."

Mittens sighed nervously and and stared at Rhino and asked him, "Can you keep it to yourself, especially around Bolt?"

"My lips are sealed." said Rhino.

"Okay, the reason I screamed is because I dreamt about Bolt."

Rhino looked confused and asked, "That's it?"

"That's not the end of it. We were in an alley in New York City and I... I... I kissed him.... on the lips." sais Mittens.

Rhino gasped shockingly, with his jaw dropping down and asked, "Seriously?"

"I think I might be in love with him, but yes."

He thought about that comment, but burst out laughing thinking that it's all a big joke. Mittens asked, "What's so funny?"

Rhino laughed hysterically and roll around the grass and then stared at Mittens and said, "I'm sorry. It's just... I never imagined you kissing a dog and that you have feelings for one, especially Bolt. Besides, you guys can't stand each other."

"Well... yes, th-that's true, but there may be a-a possibility, though. I-I just don't know."

Rhino sighs and said, "I don't know what to tell you, but I will keep silent. I won't say a word about this to Bolt, besides if it was me and you, I'd . Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not like you really kissed a dog and liked it. That would be ridiculous."

He scampered back to the house to catch up on some sleep. While outside, she can't stop thinking about that dream and she really has feelings for Bolt. She started to sing a song that would find seriously crazy for cats who have feelings for dogs.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, take in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I''m used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention_

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_The taste of his furry, slob lip_

_I kissed a dog, just to try it_

_I hope my old friends don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_I absoultely know your name, but it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental , just animal nature_

_It's not what good cats do,not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_The taste of his furry, slob lip_

_I kissed a dog just to try it_

_I hope my old friends don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us cats, we are so magical_

_Soft fur, cute eyes, so loveable_

_Hard to resist, so adorable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal_

_It's ...._

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_The taste of his furry, slob lip_

_I kissed a dog just to try it_

_I hope my old friends don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a dog and I liked it_

_I liked it_

That dream completely felt like it was real to Mittens, but she thinks it's beeter being friends and act like she can't stand Bolt, but those feelings are gonna unravel soon. Question is.... when will she tell him? She went back inside and went back to Peny's room and slept beside Bolt and went back to sleep.

Bolt woke up and looked at Mittens and realized that he has feelings for Mittens. Weird, isn't it? Then, he went back to sleep and tried to keep the thoughts away from loving Mittens out of his head.

It's my twist on "I Kissed A " from Katy Perry. So, it's been on my mind since Christmas holiday. I LOVE Bolt! Seriously, I love that movie! Feel free and read and review, please! A.F. 1991 (Animation Fanatic 1991) 


End file.
